


Far Away and Beyond the Stars

by Lunar_Light873



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Infidelity, Is this angst or just rage, Keith centric, M/M, loosely based on a song, there is a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Light873/pseuds/Lunar_Light873
Summary: “Keith Kogane, son of Krolia, you have been accused for the crime of murdering a fellow solider, Trogan. How do you plea?” If one paid enough attention, they would have noticed that the Emperor’s normally rigid tone was lighter than usual, almost eager. It caused a low growl to rumbled in Keith’s throat, and the grip the guard still had on him tightened painfully. Keith inhaled deeply for a moment, steeling himself up before he answered.“Not guilty.”





	Far Away and Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It's a very long time I've written anything, let alone posted. This fic idea has been collecting dust since maybe before season two dropped, so I'm very happy that I finally took the time to write. 
> 
> My New Years resolution for 2019 is writing one fic, at least 3k words, every month, and this is the kick off.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The throne room, for as large and grand as it was, made Keith feel like he was suffocating. The guards weapons pointed at him were almost unnecessary because the crushing weight of everyones eyes on him left him seemingly unable to move from his place on his knees. The shackles that bound his hands behind his back were fastened so tight that he could feel them slowly going numb. The shouts of rage filled the room, sound bouncing of the walls making the noise grow louder and louder.

“Kill the traitor!”

“Feed him to the beasts!”

“Make him pay for what he has done!”

Keith kept his head low, not that he could raise it even if he had wanted to. He focused on keeping his breathing slow and even despite the white hot anger that burned within him. Forcing his body to relax vital, and appearing too tense could only encourage his accusers to double down on his guilt regardless of how untrue it was. He waited for the Emperor, who had been infuriatingly silent since Keith had been arrested and brought before him, to call order. And, as the heckles continued, Keith felt his composure slowly cracking. Finally, Emperor Lotor spoke.

“Silence!” he shouted. The room hushed almost immediately until ,for a moment, the only thing Keith could hear was his own heavy breathing. “Lift up your head, solider.” Keith clenched his teeth, but didn’t move.

“His Highness said to lift up your head, you bastard!” snarled one of the guards. He grabbed Keith’s hair by the roots and yanked him upwards. Keith made a small noise, but refused to cry out in pain. He refused to humiliate himself even further then his is now. Finally, His eyes settled on Emperor Lotor.

Emperor Lotor stood as an imposing figure in front of the whole court. Despite being among of the smaller of the Galra race, he still inherited the menacing aura his father, Emperor Zarkon, held when he was in his prime. However, physically, he took after his mother. His long, white hair cascaded down past his shoulders. It lay tucked back behind pointed ears. And, his face was chiseled as it was sculpted by an artist. Altean features be damned if they didn’t just add a touch of irony, for he was as cruel and he was alluring. The Emperor aimed a dark smile at him, glee shined in his eyes.

“Keith Kogane, son of Krolia, you have been accused for the crime of murdering a fellow solider, Trogan. How do you plea?” If one paid enough attention, they would have noticed that the Emperor’s normally rigid tone was lighter than usual, almost eager. It caused a low growl to rumbled in Keith’s throat, and the grip the guard still had on him tightened painfully. Keith inhaled deeply for a moment, steeling himself up before he answered.

“Not guilty.” The Galra howled in outrage, more furious then before, and the guard holding Keith throw him down, making his head slam hard on the floor. Keith’s head began to throb as the other guard prepared to stomp on his back. However, he stopped before his could make contacted, and the court quieted once more when Emperor Lotor continued to speak.

“That is quite unfortunate.” The Emperor turned and sat down in his throne as Keith struggled to get up again. “Bring forth the evidence.”

A galran named Druk stepped forward. Keith knew him. They had served together in the same company for the past five years. They had once called each other comrades. But, now he glanced down at Keith, eyes filled with disgust, as if all the times they spend fighting along side each other meant nothing, and sneered at him. Druk returned his focus back on the Emperor as he had a sentry bring with it what looked to be an object of wrapped in cloth.

“Your Highness, at star-date 438.63 Trogan was found dead at his post by a group of sentries who were investigating a disturbance. They picked up a loud cry of pain and then silence. The sentries also have video evidence that on their way to the crime scene, Kogane was spotted leaving the area in a hurry like he was trying to get as far away as possible.”

 _That’s a fucking lie!_ Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to wring Druk’s throat, to keep him from saying anything more.But, Druk continued.

“This,” he said in a low tone,“was weapon used to murder the honorable solider, Trogan. It was found lodged in his back. He stuck from behind and the dagger had pieced Trogan’s heart, killing him instantly. The murderer, like the coward he is, couldn’t even face his victim.” Druk started to unwrap the weapon, each layer slowing becoming more and more of a rust color. “It is still stained in his blood!” Druk lifted it upon his head for all the court to see the dried blood was pasted on the blade and the purple symbol adorned on its hilt glowed ever brighter.

The blood drained from Keith’s face at the sight of it. Eyes wide with dread, he dropped his gazed to the floor. He couldn’t believe it. The Emperor hummed in mock-contemplation.

“And, what links Kogane to the weapon?”

“As you can see, Your Highness, this dagger is no ordinary blade.” Druk pointed to the symbol on the dagger’s hilt. “This here is the mark of the Blade of Marmora. The Blade was a rebel group whose main mission was to destroy the Galra Empire from the inside. The treacherous heathens were long thought to have been disbanded many years ago after the fall of Zarkon,when the Empire entered an alliance with Altea and other plants in the nearby star systems. However, it is rumored that the members still lurk in the shadows, training their kin to turn their back on their own kind, waiting for the opportune moment to cut down anyone they deem unfit to rule.”

Murmurs spread across the room, and many were quick to make the connection. Druk smirked before continuing.

“Now, it is no secret that Kogane is a skilled fighter, the top trainee in his year at the academy. He is known to the first and last on the training deck, often practicing alone. However, what many don’t know is that Kogane did not always use the weapon he was issued. No, he would prefer a much different kind of weapon.” Druk pointed the dagger directly at Keith, “This is the very dagger he used most often. It couldn’t have belonged to anyone else!” With the look in Druk was giving him, Keith was sure Druk would have certainly loved to have plunged it straight through his heart. Keith turned his attention back on the Emperor.

Emperor Lotor had a sly grin adorning his face. He appeared to be perfectly relaxed sitting there on his throne. It was as if he was merely watching a play, and everyone else were simple actors. That’s probably all it was to him; Some sort of sick entertainment, wanting to watch a man beg on his knees for his life. Especially if it was Keith.

No, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“I did not kill Trogan.” he said.

“Is that so?” the Emperor asked in a teasing tone, resting his chin onto his left fist.

“Yes.”

“Well, then in light of all the evidence against you, Keith Kogane, do you offer any explanation for these occurrences?” Emperor Lotor asked, almost tauntingly. Keith, once again, needed to closed his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. He had to keep calm.

“Yes, that blade belongs to me and my family-“ Keith started, but is quickly interrupted by the shouts of the Galra.

“He admits that his guilt!”

“There must be punishment!”

“Silence!” Emperor Lotor ordered, “Let the accused make his testimony!” The Galra grumbled in frustration before quieting. “Continue, Kogane.”

“The blade is a family heirloom, but my mother made no mention of the Blade of Marmora when giving it to me. As far as I am aware of the Blade did in fact disband years ago. It is just an old relic now.” Keith kept his voice as level as best he could. He had to make sure to show any no signs of fear nor faltering in his statement. Nor, could he let any hostility bleed through. However, the Galra were not satisfied.

“Lies!”

“Clearly, he means to hide other Blade members!”

Druk grimaced, “That does not explain how the blade ended up in Trogan’s back.”

Keith looked at Druk, narrowing his eyes. “Well, I don’t know anything about that, either.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it was stolen from me three days. Taken from my quarters.”

“Well, isn’t that just a stroke of bad luck?,” scoffed Druk, “Not only did someone went through all the effort to steal a weapon only you could have owned, they used it to frame you for murder. Someone must have it out for you.”

Keith snapped his gaze back up to meet Emperor Lotor’s, steely violets locking together. “Perhaps, there is.” The monarch’s eyes gleamed.

“And, why did you not report it stolen?” Druk asked, drawing Keith’s attention back onto him.

“It wouldn’t have been in my best interest to report it. A weapon with a such history of treason would catch a hefty price. It would have harder for me to get it back, and even if I did, other would surely try to take it for themselves. It’s more of an inconvenience.”

“Yet, you still had it in your possession.”

“Yes, because it is a gift from my mother.” Keith grinned devilishly, “But, you wouldn’t know anything about mothers, now would you?”

Druk flinched before quickly recovering, now seething in anger. It was a low blow, Keith knew that. Druk told Keith about how his mother died when was very young, and how his caretaker since then was a callous being.They had promised each other to never share what was said, but if one goes on later to falsely accuse the other of murder , well then, all bets are off.

“Why you son of a bitch-“ the former comrade pulled back his fist, getting ready to strike when he is stopped.

“That is enough, Druk.” The Emperor stood from his seat, and made his way down the steps. “It is best to not let such strong emotions cloud our judgment in this case.”

This motherfucker…

“Since Kogane cannot prove that the weapon was not his possession at the time of the murder, and that weapon indeed his, that leaves him with only the footage of him leaving the scene to refute.” Emperor Lotor stopped a few feet away from where Keith was kneeling. “If Kogane can provide us with a solid alibi, we will need to other suspects in this case.”

“Your Highness, I can assure you that there is enough evidence for a conviction. We don't need to hear-“ Druk froze mid-sentence as Prince Lotor had him pinned with his cold, piercing eyes. Not wanting to anger his prince any further, he quickly stumbled over his next words. “I-I apologize, I meant no disrespect.”

Emperor Lotor glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back on Keith. “Now, Kogane, what can you tell us about your whereabouts at the time of the murder?”

Keith clenched his teeth, his heart rate increasing.“I wasn’t anywhere in the entire block at the time of the murder. The sentries must be malfunctioning or that video must have been from an earlier date.”

“Those sentries are part of the newest run of models! They could possibly be malfunctioning!” shouted Druk.

“Then, I don’t know what happened, but I wasn’t in the block so they couldn’t have seen me going anywhere.”

“You Highness, this man is so clearly guilty!”

Emperor Lotor looked down at Keith, that madding grin returning. “You say you weren’t in the block during at the time of the murder?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Keith said in a frigid manner.

“Is there anyone here that can corroborate your story?”

Keith stilled for a moment, admitting, “No, Your Highness.” He shifted his gaze to look anywhere besides the Emperor, but that only made the Emperor more thrilled.

“Begs the question,” Emperor Lotor stepped closer to Keith. He knelt down on one knee, looked Keith straight into his eye, and in a tone that was equal parts malicious and jeering, “Where were you that night?”

The look that Emperor Lotor was giving him usually made a person feel like they were being frozen down to the bone, but Keith felt boiled alive. The air in the room was getting too heavy, making it harder to breath. His heart pounded so hard against his chest that he was sure that everyone in the room could hear it. He lowered his head, mouth pressed in hard line.

Emperor Lotor a single dry laugh, “What? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?” He was much less playful now, like a cat having had enough playing with it’s prey in favor of going for the kill. Still, Keith said nothing. Instead, he scowled as he looked up at the Emperor with a burning stare, white hot anger roaring within him. Lotor’s patience had begun to ware dangerously thin.

“I’ll ask one last time,” His eyes became menacingly dark. He leaned right into Keith face, and with deep voice, he nearly growled, “Where were you?”

Keith kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Not even when faced with the possibility of death will you tell, will you?”

No. Keith would gladly take their secret to his grave if he must.

Lotor watched him for a moment quizzically and visibly irritated before stood back up in the fluid snake-like motion. The rest of the court was most likely unable to read his face, but Keith could sense that Lotor was using every once of discipline he had in his body to keep from mauling Keith in that very moment. He turned on his heel, making his way back up to his throne.

“Since you, Keith Kogane, could not discredit the evidence used against you nor provide us with an alibi to prove your innocence,” He addressed the court, “I have no choice but to find you guilty for the murder of Trogan,” Emperor Lotor dropped his gaze back down to Keith, “And for your crime, you will be sentenced to ten years of hard labor in the dilithium mines of Janus VI!” The Galra enthusiastically applauded the ruling, and Keith’s heart sank.

He wanted the floor to open up beneath him and swallow in whole. His eyes began to sting, but the tears didn’t fall. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He stared intensely at the floor. This shouldn’t have happened. His mind started spinning, thinking back to all the times he slipped away to meet his lover, to all the stolen moments hidden away in dark corridors and empty rooms. What could have he done? He should have been more careful, more discreet.

No, Lotor had wanted him gone, and he would have done anything to do it.

Lotor continued with his closing statement, but to Keith he sounded so far away. It wouldn’t have made a difference if he had heard it. The room seemed to spin, and he couldn’t focus on what was in front of him. He felt like all the heat had left his body. The next thing he knew, he was forced onto his feet and dragged out of the throne room. Keith turned back to Lotor just before the doors closed behind him, and the last thing he saw was Lotor’s wicked grin.

Keith’s legs were as heavy as lead weights,the guards having to knock him forward every so often to make him move faster as let him back to the prison block. Hw walked in a thick haze, not really knowing how long he had been walking until he was standing in front of a cell. One of the guards removed his shackles before he threw him in roughly, and Keith landed on the ground with a loud thud. The pain was enough to cut through the daze. The fire came back in with a vengeance, and he could no longer hold it back. He flew at the door just as it was closing, slamming into it.

He pounded his fists against the door, the guards laughter faded as they walked away. He let out a feral scream as he continued his relentlessly assaulted the door. He hammered and he clawed and he kicked, again and again and again. He threw himself against the door, desperately hoping he could knock it down, that he could somehow escape. Then ever so slowly, a bone-deep fatigue creeped over him. His screaming gave way to harsh panting and his movements became sluggish, steadily weakening, until all he could do was slump against the door, barely able to hold himself up. He turned to lean onto it, nursing his torn-up hands. The skin over his knuckles was busted, bleeding profusely, and his throat felt raw. He slid down to the floor, and curled into himself as he let the tears that he held back so long finally flow down his face. Then, the only sound coming from his cell was his quiet sobbing.

***

 

Keith didn’t know he had cried himself to sleep until the cell door opened. The light spilled in to the tiny cell irritated to his eyes that still burned from crying so much, drawing a groan for him. His vision was still foggy as a hooded figure rushed into the cell and knelt beside him on the floor. A warm, soft hand gently caressed his face as Keith lifted himself up, blinking a few times up at the figure. His eyes widen in recognition.

“Lance,” He whispered. His voice was rough from all the stress of crying. “How did you get here?” Lance removed his hood, and let the light hit his face. His blues eyes were red and swollen, and dry tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks. His starlight hair was rumble, locks pointing every which way. And, his lips were pinker than normal and chapped like he had been biting at them again.

“Thace helped me…”

Keith looked over the Altean’s shoulder to see Thace standing just outside the door. “Thank you.” He said, dripping with gratitude. Thace only nodded in return before closing the cell door, leaving the two lovers in the dim light of the cell.

Lance threw his arms around Keith shoulders, squeezing tightly, which the latter returned whole-heartedly. He buried his face into Keith’s neck as his body shook.“I’m so sorry.” He said, waveringly. “I’m so very sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Keith asked, running his hand through his prince’s feather-soft hair in an attempt to sooth him.

“It all my fault. If I hadn’t insisted on you staying with me that night, this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t be punished for a crime you didn’t commit!” Lance was unable to keep his voice from cracking. Keith tightened his hold on Lance’s waist, nuzzling into his hair.

“Lance, it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

“But, I-“

“No, don’t even think for a second you’re to blame.” Keith shifted to cup Lance’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Besides, this isn’t the worst Lotor could have done to me.” Lance flinched back.

“What do you mean ‘not the worst’?!” He all but shouted. “You’re about to be shipped of to some forsaken work camp!”

“He could taken this all out on you. He could have made a spectacle of us both if he wanted to, but he didn’t. All he wanted was to see me suffer, and If that means he’ll leave you alone then I can endure it. I don’t care what happens to me, but I would never forgive myself if he had done anything to you.”

Lance balled his hands into fists in frustration. “You shouldn’t have to be enduring shit. You pledged your life and loyalty in service to the empire, you’ve proven yourself time and time again in battle. What right does Lotor have do this to you?”

“I slept with his husband. I don’t know about you, but in my experience, most people aren’t exactly the kindest to their spouse’s secret lovers.” Lance grit his teeth, turning away as Keith continued. “And, this isn’t just about you and me. This is all the whole galaxy! This could have shattered what little goodwill there is between the Galra and the rest of the alliance. Lance, your marriage to Lotor is the only thing keeping everything from falling apart.”

“So, what? Do you regret it? Do you regret ever meeting me? Was this all just a mistake? Was I just a mistake?”

“No, of course not!” Keith took Lance’s face in his hands, forcing the latter to look at him. “You were never a mistake! Please don’t doubt ever my love for you! I just…” He trailed off, down casting his eyes. He sighed heavily and pulled Lance back into his arms. “I’m just a selfish man. I knew the risk from the beginning, what could happen if I let myself fall. But, if I could rewind back to when we first met, I would do this all over again and not change a thing. I’m only regret is putting you in harm’s way, and I’m so sorry for that.” He tightened his on Lance as if he was afraid he’d disappear that very moment. The prince raked his hand through Keith’s hair.

“Don’t be. I’m just as selfish as you are.” He tucked himself into Keith’s neck, gripping at the other’s hair. “I hate this, I hate this so damn much.”

Keith felt his shoulder become wet with Lance’s tears. As he listened to the other’s quiet sobbing, Keith He hated seeing Lance like this. But, there was nothing he could do. He rocked the other gently, shushing him until his crying slowed into small hiccups.

“Lance,” Keith pulled back, making the other let go of his hair, to look into those watery blue eyes.“I love you. So much that it hurts.” He lifted his hand to rest it on Lance’s cheek. “And, I want you to know that no matter where I go or how much time passes, I will always love you.”

Lance placed his hand on top of Keith’s, eyes glistening. “I love you, too.” He leaned over and closed the gap between them.

A comforting warmth rose within Keith as his hands ran down the length of Lance’s back. He pulled the prince closer by his hips, earning him a small gasp. He smiled at the sound then turned his head to deepen the kiss. Lance brought his hands back into Keith’s hair, pulling him forward. He eagerly parted his lips, and Keith swiftly slipped in his tongue. Lance sighed, fully relaxing his body against Keith.

Kissing Lance was like coming home. It made Keith feel safe and wanted. He could never get enough of cozy feeling of contentment, of the feeling that he, as he was, was enough. It filled him a sense of peace that he had once thought was impossible to reach. Yet, he found it in Lance.

They could have stay like that for hours, just basking in each other’s arms, exchanging soft kisses. But, the universe wasn’t so kind. A sharp knock marked the end of their kiss, and their time together. Thace open the cell door, and suddenly the two lovers were bathed in bright light.

“Your Excellency, the guards are coming to make their rounds. We must leave immediately.” Thace said.

Both Keith and Lance reluctantly untangled themselves of their embrace. They stood in silence as Keith adjusted Lance’s hood for him. He used that moment to memorize Lance’s face. He wanted to remember every last detail of his love’s face, from the way his stark hair framed his face to how well-defined his jaw-line was, from the way his long lashes drew attention to his wide blue eyes to the ever-present subtle pink on the apples of his cheeks. His pointed ears, the small altean marks Keith was convinced he’s seen glow once, all of it needed to be archived in his mind. Not one fine line, not one freckle should be forgotten.

Thace cleared his throat, grounding Keith. He looked over Lance’s shoulder to see the galra waiting at the door, trying not to seem impatient. Keith looked back at Lance with a sad smile.

“Go,” He said softly. Lance returned the smile, and gave Keith one last lingering kiss before letting Thace whisk him out of the cell, closing the door behind them.

Once again, Keith was left alone. He stared at the door for a long moment before sighing. After finding a comfortable enough place on the floor, he fell into restless sleep.

***

 

Morning came too soon. Keith was once again rudely woken up by the sound of the cell door opening. Only this time, instead of his lover, a pair of sentries came in. They roughly yanked him up off his cot, and bound his hands behind his back. Keith tugged at the restraints in discomfort, earning a single dry laugh from the galra who was waiting outside.

“Not exactly the gentlest, are they?” He teased, and though it was somber, that didn’t stop Keith from frowning at him.

“What are you doing here, Thace?”He said in flat tone. As grateful as he was for Thace bringing Lance to him last night, he just wasn’t in the mood.

“I’ve been ordered to escort you to the shuttle pod.”

“Why couldn’t just the sentries do it?”

“You are considered too dangerous to be left with just a couple sentries.”

“I’m flattered.” That earned him a single dry laugh from Thace. He huffed before shoving Keith to start walking.

The two said nothing as they left the prison block with the two sentries following behind them. The closer they got to the hangar, the more tense Keith got.

He could try to make a brake for it, hijack the pod and fly to Arus or Olkarion, lay low for a while. He’ll need to somehow incapacitate the pilot, but that’ll be a bit difficult if he couldn't first find a way out of his restraints. A dozen plans for escape were rapidly forming and revised in Keith’s head by the time Thace interrupted the younger’s train of thought.

“Keith,” He said, lowering his voice enough so only Keith could hear. “Don’t do anything reckless. Everything’s been taken care of.”

Keith blinked up at him, confused, but couldn’t respond as they entered the hangar. He was lead to a shuttle where another solider was waiting them.

“Prisoner number 198409124?” They asked Thace.

“Yes.”

The soldier nodded then grabbed Keith by the arms, almost dragging him up the ramp onto the shuttle pod. They pushed him down onto one the benches that lined the walls, wrestling with him to get him properly seated. Once Keith was fasten, the solider stepped down the ramp and off the pod. From the bottom of the ramp, Thace stood almost sullenly. He gave Keith one last meaningful look.

“Good luck.” He said as the ramp closed, leaving Keith once again alone and confused.

The shuttle’s engines roared to life. Keith went frigid as he felt the shuttle lift off the ground. It propelled itself forward out of the hanger, out of the imperial battle curser and into the vastness of space. With a heavy heart, Keith sighed deeply and fell back into his seat, and the feeling of complete dejection settled onto him. There was no windows in the back of the shuttle aside from the one on the door leading into the cockpit. Through it, he could see the back of the pilot’s head and front glass. From it, Keith could see the stars barreling past him, taking him farther and farther away from Lance.

Lance.

Knowing him, he had probably locked himself in his quarters. And as much as Keith would have loved to think that the prince was dramatically draped across his one of his lounge chairs in loose-fitting robes with that adorable pout he uses when he doesn’t get his way, he knew better. Lance was incredibility emotional, and the downside of that was, despite being generally a very sprightly person, things like loneliness and heartache were just as intense. Keith would, from time to time, find Lance on observation decks, all alone and hidden away from invasive eyes. He would spends hours staring, searching, out the large windows, as if he was trying to just catch a glimpse of his home planet. Keith wondered if Lance would ever be out on that deck searching for him, too. Keith was lost in his thoughts when the door opened, bringing him back into focus.

“Now, I know you’re not stupid, Keith, so you had to have known it would end up like this eventually.” Ulaz jeered as he went over to Keith, kneeling down to undo the restraints. “It’s a miracle in and of itself that the two of you managed to keep your little affair under Lotor’s radar for as long as you did. Pretty gutsy, I’ll give you that, but you better be fucking counting your blessings. He could have just had you killed if he wanted to.” After Keith was freed, Ulraz place his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “It’s been a long time.”

“Ulaz, what’s going on? What are you doing here?” Keith asked, flexing his wrists to ease discomfort in them. The other raised a brow.

“What do you think I’m doing here? Saving you.” He went back to his seat in the cockpit with Keith at his heels. “Set the coordinates back to base.”

“Yes, sir.” The pilot said.

Keith was staring at the two older galra, wide eyed. This was simply to good to be true. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he had fallen back asleep, and this was some desperate wish-fulfillment. But, no. This was real. He wasn’t going to Janus VI!

“Thace told you to come get me?”

“He told me what happened. He couldn’t just stand idly by, and watch you get condemned.” Ulaz smiled, “He always did have a bit of a soft spot for you.”

“He’s a good man.” Keith said in a quiet, soft voice.

“That he is.” Ulaz looked back at the console. “He also wanted me to get this back for you.” Ulraz reached down beside his seat to grab something, and handed Keith a very familiar dagger. “You’re definitely going to need it.”

Keith looked at Ulaz in surprise. “How did you get this?”

“It wasn’t nearly as hard as you would think.” The older chuckled. His expression then became more serious, and he turned his seat to face Keith. He appeared thoughtful as if he was thinking choosing hie next words carefully. “Thace believes its time for you to join the Blade of Marmora.”

“The Blade of Marmora? I thought they didn’t exist anymore.”

“The Blade was created to fight against Zarkon when he first began colonize other planets and enslaving their original inhabitants. We were able to collect intelligence by infiltrating his army. However, we were only ever able to slow the expansion go the Galra Empire. When Zarkon was overthrown and Lotor rose to power, the Blade decided to step back, but we never disbanded.”

“So, you’ve been right under Lotor’s nose the entire time?”

“We never strayed too far from the crown. Praying we won’t be needed, but always ready. Lately, Lotor has been getting to comfortable with in his position, too confidence in his influence on the other in the alliance. You are just the latest example in a long string of him abusing his power. We cannot make the same mistake of his growing madness like we did with his father.” Ulaz looked directly into Keith’s eyes. “So, Keith, will you join us and fight for our cause?”

Keith’s eyes flashed. He clutched his dagger close to his chest. “Yes, I will be honored to fight a long side you and the rest of the Blade.”

Ulaz smiled and nodded before returning his focus back on the console.

Keith gazed out into the vast sea of stars. They seemed to shine brighter then he’s ever seen them before. The fire within him, still fierce and intense, flared up with a new found determination. He had a fighting chance to take down Lotor. The future he dreamed of having with Lance now was within reach. The smile that stretched across his face threatened to slip it in half, but he didn’t care.

_Don’t worry, Lance, I swear I’ll come back for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll read the others i have planned for this upcoming year.
> 
> If you want to tabs on my progress, or to just chat about whatever, come for me on Twitter: @Lunar_light873
> 
> P.S.  
> The song that inspired this fic is call "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Nightwish


End file.
